Who To Choose
by MLB4LIFE
Summary: Barry Allen endures an accident that will change his life forever. (No Smut. Mild Course Language)
1. My Life As I Know Now

My name is Barry Allen, and i am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, i am an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly, with the help of my friends at S.T.A.R labs, i fight crime and find other meta-humans like me. I hunted down the man who killed my mother, but in doing so, i opened up our world to new threats and i am the only one fast enough to stop them. I am the FLASH!

I ran toward the crime scene, late as usual. Joe wasn't happy seeing as he hasn't had his morning coffee which is the only thing that makes him bearable.

_"Your late Barry." _Joe said as i slowed down toward him.

I bent down so I could catch my breath.

_"Sorry. Iris demanded that I spend five minutes going over wedding venues." _I said as I handed him his morning coffee.

_"Well next time tell my daughter that i don't want the best forensic analysist in Central City late for work." _Joe said as he sipped his coffee.

_"Sure."_ I said as I laid down my brief case.

(30 minutes later)

I am laying on my couch reading a romantic comedy. I hear a door open then close. I sit up.

_"Hey babe." _Iris kissed mt on the cheek as she put down the shopping.

I heard a beeping noise as i looked down at my watch.

_"Uh Iris I have to go."_ I said as I ran (As the Flash) out of the apartment.

_Uh Barry! Turn right! _I heard Caitlin's voice through my head set.

All of a sudden the street was so long I saw a flash of lightning ahead of me.

_BARRY! _I heard Caitlin and Cisco's voice through the head set.


	2. The Accident

My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I am an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly, with the help of my friends at S.T.A.R labs, I fight crime and find other meta-humans like me. I hunted down the man who killed my mother, but in doing so, I opened up our world to new threats and I am the only one fast enough to stop them. I am the FLASH!

Flashback:

All of a sudden the street was so long I saw a flash of lightning ahead of me.

_BARRY! _I heard Caitlin and Cisco's voice through the head set.

(Present)

The flashing light stops. I stop running and look around. One thing I knew was alternate earths look the same, but are different.

I run toward S.T.A.R labs. I enter the building and head toward the lobby. I see Iris and I walk toward her.

_"Hey Iris! I'm glad to see_ _you!" _I say as I hug her.

_"Hey...Barry. You know I saw you 20 minutes ago...right?"_ She says as she continues walking.

I place a small kiss on her lips to know that I lover her. But she didn't respond well.

_"Barry! Stop!" _She pushes me away.

_"Wha-Whats wrong?" _I say as she keeps walking.

_"Ugh. Barry. I know being a superhero means you forget things but...wait? Where is your wedding ring?" _Iris asks me.

_"What? I'm not married to you yet." _I say confused.

_"What? Married to me? No, no, no! Married to Caitlin! God, you are forgetful." _Iris says.

I look at her with shock.

_"I-I'm married to Caitlin?" _I stuttered.

Iris shakes her head in disappointment. She holds her watch to her mouth.

_Hey Caitlin. Just letting you know your husband is in the lobby. And you should make sure he is feeling OK. He forgot he was married to you, and he isn't wearing his wedding ring. _Iris spoke.

_OK. Send him up to our office. _I heard Caitlin's voice.

_"Well? What are you waiting for? You heard her. Go!"_ Iris said.

_"Go where?"_ I asked.

_"To your office." _Iris said.

_"M-My office." _I asked.

_"Well, Caitlin and Your office. Don't you remember? After you and Caitlin became Husband and Wife, You both decided that you should share an office." _Iris said.

_"Right! Our office. Of course! See you later." _I said.

Iris smiled and walked off confused, while I walked to "My" office.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**The chapters will be longer, I promise.**_


	3. Meeting Mystique

My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world I am an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly, with the help of my friends at S.T.A.R Labs I fight crime and find other meta-humans like me. I hunted down the man who killed my mother, but in doing so, I opened up our world to new threats and I am the only one fast enough to stop them. I am the FLASH!

I walk down the hallway and follow the signs. I reach the sign saying _**Dr Barry Allen and Dr Caitlin Allen's Office. **_I knock on the door.

_"Its open"_ I hear Caitlin say as I open the door.

_"Hey Barry."_ Caitlin gets up from the desk and walks around to me.

_"Hey...Caitlin"_ I say as she puts her arms around my waist and kisses me.

Caitlin pulls away. She looks confused.

_"So, I ran a scan on our newest meta-human. Her name is Dominic North. She's 23 and she got her powers the day the particle accelerator exploded. She has never broken the law, but after she got her powers she was arrested 12 times, and each time she escaped." _Caitlin said as she sat back down in her seat.

I stood still. I was confused. I didn't have a clue about what she was talking about.

_"Barry? Honey? You OK?" _Caitlin asked.

I snapped out of my day-dream.

_"Uh, me? yea I'm fine." _I responded quickly.

_"Where is you ring? Did you loose it again?" _Caitlin asked.

Just as I was about to explain, I heard a beeping noise coming from Caitlin's phone.

_"Uh Barry, Our meta just appeared at Central City Bank." _I nodded and ran.

I stopped at Central City Bank. I saw a woman with pink hair and leather clothes walk out of the bank carrying two bags filled with cash.

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Flash." _The woman dropped the bags.

_"Who are you?" _I asked.

_"You don't know who I am? Oh. Well. I am Mystique." She said._

I ran toward her, but she disappeared instantly.

I ran back to S.T.A.R Labs.

_"Barry? are you OK? You ran toward her and just left? that's not like you." _Caitlin held my hand. I could see the 24 carat gold ring I must of proposed with, and I could see the wedding ring.

_"Yea...I'm fin-" _I stopped talking. I felt a pain in my head. All of a sudden all of my memories with Iris were disappearing.

_"Barry!" _Caitlin yelled as I fell to the floor.

_"Get him to the medic lab" _Caitlin yelled.

Caitlin's POV.

My husband fell to the floor.

I rushed him into the medic room and connected him to the equipment. I tried to wake him up, but nothing happened.

_"Caitlin! Calm down! Barry will be OK!" _Cisco said as he pulled Caitlin away from the table.


End file.
